


Creepy sweaty crushes

by Allspicebaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is named, Thats right homestuck coming at you for 2020, Topping from the Bottom, Xenophilia, equius is a bottom, first chapter is fluffy, homesmut, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspicebaby/pseuds/Allspicebaby
Summary: Maybe everyone was right, Maybe Equius was a creep. Maybe he was a pathetic, submissive wretch who only sought out your company because he wanted you to wreck him.And maybe you’re a creep too.
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Original Male Character(s), Equius Zahhak/Reader, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. messy introduction

If there is one thing that distresses you, it is the thought that someone could just be pretending to tolerate you.

You know you have friends who love you unconditionally, but getting uninterested responses from a handful of the trolls when you try to talk to them is very disheartening.

I suppose that's why you never worked up the nerve to ever talk to Equius. It was very easy to be intimidated by him, and you couldn't help but worry that the initiation of a conversation would only lead to Equius' disappointment.

"Oh, Edward! Don't be so silly! My meowrail would love to talk with mew! He just has funny ways of showing it," insists Nepeta. Nepeta made for such a good friend! You couldn't help but feel happy whenever the two of you talked. Nepeta just… had an air of likeability around her that made you feel all melty inside.

No, no, you weren't flushed for her. you had thought that for a little while, but you took the chance to examine your feelings a little and came to the conclusion that it was just what it felt like to enjoy being friends with someone. It's hard to just let yourself be friends with girls; even if you are gay, you went through a large amount of time thinking you had to like girls romantically.

But, no, you didn't feel any aspect of troll romance for Nepeta. 

"Wait, you think he … _wants_ to talk to me?" You repeat. Nepeta sighs and shakes her head. "No, I know it! He's my meowrail after all, I can tell when he’s been wanting to chat with someone!" She proclaims. You smile. " thanks, Nep!" 

* * *

_"Ok, Ed, you've been sitting on what Nepeta told you for nearly a week… you have to say something now! You can't just seek out his gaze in the halls and hope he sees! You can't even see his eyes! You're so…. Childish! You have to say something!"_

You whisper these words aloud to yourself as you sweep through the halls, hands kneading anxiously into your pockets. Or… maybe it was just in your head. But your lips move along with the words, whether or not a sound comes out.

You stop in front of the door to his… erm, respiteblock, gulping hard.

You pull your hand from your pocket and rap your knuckles against the door five times. _'You got this, you got this, you got this, you got this, you got this-!'_

The door creaks open.

"Oh-- Edward."

_'YOU DON'T GOT THIS'_

You look up; like, _really_ looks up. Equius is about two heads taller than your 5'4" self; three if you count the horns. 

you smile a nervous smile, "Hi, Equius! Uh, would you-- I mean, sorry, are you busy?" You ask, rolling your thumb against the flats of your nails.

The troll's shoulder blades shift, and you can just _feel_ his gaze trail over your form. You purse your lips, which ceases your smile.

"No, I am not currently busy. Is there… something you need from me?" You can see sweat beading and rolling down his biceps. Your shoulders shrug slightly, trying against all of your nerves to maintain an air of confidence.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I need anything! I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out!" You say, continuing to pick at your nails. "Y'know, spend some time together? I wanna get to know you!" 

Equius' head bobs in a soft nod, though it looks more as if he's trying to wrap his head around what you had just said, rather than a nod of agreement.

"You… desire my company?" He asks. you smile, moving a little closer to Equius. Sweat rolls down his jaw.

"Yeah! If you'd like to."

Equius swallows, and you can see his troll equivalent of an Adam's Apple bob. _(Maybe it was an Adam’s Apple? Though it was doubtful they called it that. It was a dumb name anyway. Whose idea was it to name a body part after a biblical story?)_

"I would be delighted to accompany you tonight, Edward." His voice seems to nearly quiver. You clasp your hands together, beaming up at the much taller troll. "Great!" 

seeming pleased by this response, Equius steps aside, pulling the door open further. "You may come inside my respiteblock if you so desire." You feel like your face is going to break from how your grin involuntarily solidified. You hadn't seen anyone but nepeta invited inside so willingly, and the only other visits he seemed to even think to allow inside was Tavros, to work on his legs.

"that-- wow, thank you, Equius!" You step inside his room/block/whatever, careful to kick off anything that might be on your boots before doing so by smashing the toes of said boots against the floor. He still seems stiff as a board. You glance around the dark room, seeing the sheen of metal scattered across the space. You turn to Equius, unable to help the shiver that chilled down your spine at the intimidating look of him; the shine of his shades and the contrast of his horns were about all you could distinguish of him in the dark. 

"Do you think you could turn on a light? I ah, don't very much like the dark." Equius seems to jolt from his stoic position, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes of horse-- Course rather, Fiddlesticks, I, of course, I can turn on a light for you," he says, tripping over his words as he fumbles with a light. The fairly bare room is illuminated, mechanical parts and tools scattered across the ground, along with a few near-complete mechanisms sitting on a steel desk. There is a recuperacoon in the corner of his room, and his husktop sits half closed on his desk.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for the current state of my respiteblock. If I had known you were coming, I would have taken the time to tidy extensively." Equius remains in his previous stone-faced composure. You shake your head;

"Well I," you pause, considering both his and your words carefully. You didn’t want to seem dismissive by saying _it’s fine_ ; Equius seemed to get nervous when people did that. "I accept your apology. However," you fold your hands together, "I don't exactly mind in the first place, hehe. My room is probably just as messy, and least yours is with cool robot parts."

Equius cannot help the tiny smile that cracks across his lips, even if momentarily. "That is.. relieving to hear. Thank you, Edward." 

You smile, letting your hands drop back to your sides. "So, what do you wanna do? I'm free for the whole afternoon."

Equius fidgets with his shades, rubbing sweat away from underneath them. 

"I… think I would rather you pick what we do. That would be appreciated."

You feel your expression shift, pursing your lips. You have overheard the teases other trolls have for Equius, claiming he is a creep who likes to be bossed around. He didn't seem all too creepy though; maybe he just had some issues with indecisiveness. Or perhaps he was just anxious he would do or say something wrong. You certainly knew how that felt.

Equius seems to only sweat harder, "you've been silent for some time. H-have I said something to make you uncomfortable, Edward? It wasn't my intention; I am so very sorry," says Equius, dipping his head in shame. "Please, forgive me for my ignorance."

"No!" You say quickly. Equius jolts, looking back up so that his gaze meets yours. He doesn’t have to look up very far. “N-No, you didn’t say anything wrong, Equius, I was just thinking, okay?” You say. Equius nods, opening his mouth as if he were about to say something before swiftly shutting it again. 

“I can definitely pick something for us to do. Don’t worry,” you proclaim. Equius lets himself relax ever so slightly.

“I, ah… thank you. I do not mean to be so odd, Edward. It is just… I have wanted to approach you for some time, so you wishing for my company has left me feeling quite frazzled.” Equius wrings his hands. Your head gets filled with all these fuzzy warm feelings. Isn't that just the cutest thing?

"Wow, Equius I… I've wanted to talk to you for a while too! I was just nervous." This admission seems to make the troll lighten up, cheeks hueing with that rich indigo color that he is oh so obsessed with. You see the appeal now. 

“That is excellent news,” Equius proclaims softly, jagged teeth forming a smile. “It’s pleasing to know the feeling is mutual.”  
  
Doesn’t that just make your heart melt? You couldn’t imagine how anyone thought he was a creep. He had been nothing if not pleasant. 

“So, you still want me to pick something for us to do?” You inquire, just to be safe. Equius nods. not a curt one either, he looks excited almost.

“Yes, I… whatever you command of me,” he says. Odd phrasing… but it was still sweet. Some squirming, ugly part of you deep inside wondered how much he wanted you to command him… but you snuffed that dirty little part of you like a dimming candle.

You shook your head softly, thinking to yourself. “Uhm… hm, wanna watch a movie?” you ask, smiling up at him. Equius smiles too, his lips pursed slightly in a close-mouthed grin. 

“A movie sounds exquisite,” He says, though his tone wavers at the end as if he were about to address you by something, but lost the nerve.

You take his hand, his palm clammy with sweat, and his face blues. Indigo flushed deeply in his cheeks, while the tips of his ears and the bridge of his nose were dusted pale blue. It was very cute. 

He attempted to give your hand a gentle; oh so gentle squeeze, but it feels very firm to you, a squishy fragile human. It doesn’t hurt, though; it feels nice. It felt like a hand hug. You squeeze back.

“Erm, It is… Okay, to hold you, like this?” He struggles to ask, his voice a low, unsure tone.

You chuckle softly, nodding your head. “Yeah, of course. I’m the one who held your hand first!” you smile. “C’mon, let’s go to my room. We can watch something on my laptop."


	2. wait, was last time supposed to be the messy part?

You sit cross-legged on the floor of your room, a blanket draping comfortably over your shoulders and arching up to also lay over Equius’. Your lights are off, only the glow of your laptop spilling over your features. _The Silence of the Lambs_ plays, and Equius is stiff. He leans over to you, and his words are quiet, as to not distract from the movie.

“This is an undignified display…” he whispers. You glance back to him, shaking your head gently. “No, no, this is an important part of the movie,” you reply, and Equius just cringes as the scene unfolds.  
“I do not see how…”

“They have to establish him as an antagonist, right? Otherwise, why would we root against him? The murderer needs victims for him to be a murderer,” you say. Equius slowly nods, though he’s looking at his lap so he doesn’t have to stare at the naked body currently being autopsied.

“Well, do you like the movie at least?” you ask. This had to be your favorite movie of all time, so you could only hope he was enjoying himself. 

“I… well, it isn’t of poor quality,” Equius says softly. “It has an interesting storyline, though I… could do without these disgusting scenes.”

_It’s better than nothing._

“Well, that’s good! Sorry that it’s too gritty for you,” 

Equius is certainly surprised by your encouraging response, but he seems to appreciate it, smiling for just a second at your positive reaction.

“Erm, yes I… I’m…” 

“Equius, can I ask you something?” you gently cut him off, tapping the spacebar on your laptop to pause the movie. You feel bad for interrupting, but you just need to know. Equius suddenly looks very nervous, nodding his head.  
“Yes-- Yes you may ask me anything you’d like, Edward,” He says, voice low. 

Fuck, you can’t believe you’re being so bold with him. 

“Do you like it when I tell you to do things?” You ask, looking up at him inquisitively. With the screen dimmed, Equius’ deep indigo blush is highlighted, practically glowing in the darkness.

“I-- I, erm… I-I do enjoy your commands, as shameful as it is…” he looks at the floor. “Being subjugated by my superiors, it… It is excruciatingly enjoyable,” his voice drops to a whisper. You shudder.

Maybe everyone was right, Maybe Equius was a creep. Maybe he was a pathetic, submissive wretch who only sought out your company because he wanted you to wreck him.

And maybe you’re a creep too.

“You think I’m a superior?” you whisper. You sound so invasive, so prodding. You almost feel like you’re teasing him, and you almost feel like he’s loving it.

He nods his head softly, shades sliding down his nose before he pushes them up. 

“Hey. Use your words,” you say, and oh my god it gives _yourself_ chills. Your tone is coaxing but firm and Equius looks like he’s gonna turn into jelly.

“Y-- yes, you’re… you are my superior, Edward,” he says, his deep, rumbling voice somehow coming out as a pitiable mewl. 

You lean your hand back, almost quivering, fingers fumbling with the cord on your fairy lights before suddenly your entire room is bathed in pink light. Equius looks gorgeous under the haze.

“One more question,” you breathe, and Equius can only divert his gaze, nodding ever so slightly.

“Are you flushed for me, Equius?” you ask. You can’t bring yourself to sound as commanding with that question. You sound small. But the look on Equius’ face makes you feel big. So, so big and scary.

“I--, Edward, I…”  
“Please, tell me.”

“Yes-- goodness, yes,” he finally breaths, as if you had just given him permission to say so instead of an order. Maybe orders were his permission. 

Maybe it was time to fucking order him around some.

But for now, _you’re_ being ordered by your hormones, and you lurch forward and catch his lips against yours. Equius gasps, but his hands gently fumble to find your waist, fingers just barely grazing the fabric of your shirt. He’s scared to touch you; scared to hold you like you want him to. 

But you can’t be bothered to order him to do so because he kisses you back and it feels so good. It feels so good and your hands gravitate to his shoulders to keep you from collapsing onto him. 

You slip your tongue against his bottom lip and he whimpers softly; He actually _whimpers_. You continue, sucking softly on his lip before he finally opens his mouth, and your tongue grazes softly over his sharp teeth. They aren’t quite razor-sharp enough to nick your tongue (Equius seems like the type to nash his teeth) so you managed to slide in there relatively easily, provided you keep your thumb resting on his jaw to make sure he doesn’t clamp up and bite you. You don’t think he would, but you can’t help the anxious feeling. After about a minute of smooching you pull back for air, and Equius draws in a shuddered breath at the sight of blue drool smeared over your pink lips. 

"God-- I'm flushed for you too," you grin, licking the blue smear from your lip. Equius looks stunned into silence for a few moments.

“So, d-does this mean… you would, like to be my--,”

“Your matesprit?” you cut him off, to which he nods enthusiastically. 

“Yes, my… my matesprit. I know we haven’t spoken too much, which I am terribly disappointed in myself for, but I have been flushed for you for quite some time,” He says, voice low and shy.

“Equius, I’d love to.” a smile tugs on your features. Equius doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“H-- Highblood, I--” no, no, no. that was wrong. Equius registers that the moment the words come from his lips. "Wa-wait, no, I,"

"Highblood?" You ask, giving him an inquisitive look. Equius looks like he’s about to burst. “You wanna call me a Highblood?” you continue. Something inside of you is twisting and writhing and telling you to stop but you see the expression he’s making and you _can’t_ \-- god, you can’t. Something ugly is fronting you, some mean, cruel part of you that likes make Equius squirm. 

“You wanna pretend that I’m your fuckin’ aristocracy? Does it make you feel good thinking about a Highblood putting you in your place?”

Equius shudders, _hard._ You're the last person he ever expected this of.

“S-- such, lewd language, Edward,” he whispers, though it’s not enough to be a complaint.

Your fingers trail up his skin. Your touch is soft but it leaves Equius aching for more. Deciding to be experimental, you lean into his ear, warm breath spilling against his shoulder.

“Who told you you could talk to me like that, lowblood?” you ask, and you feel uncertainty boiling in your chest. But your words still come out flawless, smooth as butter.

You have never seen simple words give someone such a reaction, but Equius _moans_. All from a few little words whispered in his ear. His shoulder blades tense and shift, and he’s squirming in place.

If he was this fucked up from a few words, then you were about to wreck him.

You pull back. “We need a safe word,” you say quickly. You couldn’t just do this, you needed to know Equius could handle it too.

“Wh-- what?” Equius whispers, both not understanding the term and still dazed from your teasing.

“Well uh, I can tell you like it when I force you to do stuff, so if you tell me “no” but mean “yes”, there’s gonna be miscommunication, y’know?" You pause, and Equius looks ashamed for a moment. "If you want me to stop, no matter what, you say _Garden_ ,” you speak, looking up at him. Equius seems to understand but looks conflicted.

“But, would I not be ruining it for you?” He doesn’t seem to understand that just because you’re doing a little roleplaying doesn’t mean his needs aren’t important. You try to explain.

“That doesn’t matter- If I wanted to stop, you would stop, regardless of if you wanted to continue, right?”

“Yes, of course. I'm yours to command," he whispers. 

You sigh gently, stroking his cheek. "Equius-- I'm _ordering_ you. If you wanna stop, you say the safe word." your voice is coaxing, and Equius finally looks as if he grasps it, and nods in agreement. You smile.

"Good," you chirp softly. 

You kick off your socks before pulling yourself into his lap, straddling him. He shivers beneath you. You run a finger up his bicep.

"Get these clothes off, lowblood," you command in a still soft voice, and Equius seems to hesitate.

"Mine o-or--"

"Fucking all of them," you cut him off. A gasp catches in his throat and he eagerly strips off his tank top, the seams tearing slightly. Of course, that was nothing compared to the way he tore your top to shreds. You grab his wrist, making Equius shiver. You aren't nearly strong enough to stop him with force, but the touch makes him clam up. "Highblood, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, my-my _strength_ was too much," 

You stand up. "then we can do something that won't need that strength, huh?" You purr. He nods flusteredly, and you pull the shades off his face. His indigo eyes are so full of arousal; eager to please and desperate for praise. 

"Open your mouth," you say, and he looks confused. I guess trolls don't do blowjobs. Makes sense; teeth and all.

"I said open your _fucking_ mouth," you whisper harshly, and Equius does as you say, gaze drifting away. You grab his chin. "And look at me when you're sucking my dick." 

"Mhhn, Y-- Yes Highblood, sir," he says, opening his mouth with his indigo tongue lolling out. You would worry about him being uncomfortable, had his voice not sounded so eager. He was loving every second, and you couldn’t be happier he was having a good time. You wanted him to like this after all; He was your matesprit now, and you needed to take care of his needs as well as yours. It seemed as if you were killing two birds with one stone.

“Good boy~” you churr, and your matesprit appears to melt.

You unbutton your jeans and pull them down, and Equius is left staring for a second. You cock a brow at him, and he seems to understand what to do now, lips wrapping around the head of your cock. You squeak, which fizzles into a hushed moan.

“Watch the teeth,” you hiss, using your right hand to grip his unbroken horn. Equius whimpers against you, pulling his lips over his teeth to pull more of you into his mouth. You rock your hips, not hard enough to choke him, just taking some control at the pace he was going, holding him in place by his horn.

Equius continues to moan and swallow around your cock, but you pull back once he coughs, allowing him to catch his breath. 

“You okay, baby?” you whisper, breaking your character. Equius notices, looking up at you. “Yes, Yes, Edward,” he says, filling you with relief. “I couldn’t be better.”  
Well, that’s certainly something you love to hear. “Good, Good,” you whisper, stroking his horns. Equius purrs, leaning up into the touch. “Those sounds… fuck, keep sucking,” You mumble, and Equius is eager to comply, leaning forward to take you back into his mouth. As a reward for his good work, you continue to stroke his unbroken horn, rubbing against the pointed tip with your thumb. He moans against you once again, and you cry out softly.

“Fuck, gonna caaah~ gonna cum,” you whine, voice cracking off into a languid moan. Equius doesn’t let up, and you pull on his horn as you hit your climax. Equius pulls back, coughing slightly on the thick string of cum, before looking up at you. 

Your gaze sweeps from his desperate gaze to the squirming in his pants. You feel your mouth dry; god, what was in there? You can feel yourself grow hard again just from the thought of his alien biology wiggling inside of you. Fuck, you know he has a “nook” and a “bulge” and a whatever else, but you never stopped to think about what that looked like. 

“You’re all worked up, yeah?” You whisper. Equius nods frantically, and you finally realize his hand behind his back, the waistband of his shorts pulled tautly.

“So worked up you need to touch yourself, hmm? Can’t even wait for me to touch you?” Equius glances away in shame, hand slipping out of his pants. 

“Ngh, I’m sorry, Highblood,”

“No,” you say firmly, And Equius looks back up at you. “Get on the bed, take off the shorts,” you chuff, jerking your fingers against his horn before pulling your hand away. Equius moans softly before nodding, shakily rising up to his feet. 

“Yes, Highblood, sir,” he whispers, before quickly shifting himself to the bed, back against the headboard. The bed creaks but doesn’t break, which seems to relieve your matesprit. He shakily pushes his shorts down to his ankles, and you shudder at the sight before you.

Equius’ hips gave way to a large blue… erm, appendage, pulsing and squirming with a mind of its own. Indigo had dripped down his thigh, which you noticed was from a slotted entrance right below the tentacle. God, it was like a wet dream. And it was all yours.

“Keep touching yourself, lowblood, I wanna see your shame,” you churr, and Equius sort of chitters, one of his fingers slipping down to his dripping wet nook. You sat on the edge of the bed, and Equius can’t even look at you, legs pressing together as he rubs himself.

“Get those legs spread, blueblood. Spread your nook for me to see,” you whisper, and Equius shivers, knees shaking as he spreads his legs for you, index and middle finger spreading his nook open for your gaze.

You lick your lips, scooting forward to set your hands on his knees. Equius titters at the touch.

Your fingers wrap around his bulge, and Equius squirms nearly as much as the blue appendage, purring with an open mouth that blended into moans. His hips rock against your hand. 

“Highblood~ your _hand_ , so _warm_ .”  
His bulge coils around your hand, the tip twining around your fingers. Your palm is now slicked with a pale blue lubricant, cool to the touch. Your cock twitches, drooling precum at the sight of the alien organ pulsing against you. You shove your jeans down to your ankles, pulling your hand away. It takes a second to get his bulge off of you. Equius whimpers pitifully.

“Shh, you’re gonna like this,” you purr, rubbing the slippery blue pre-ejaculate against your fingers before pressing your fingers to your ass. You gasp, wiggling your fingers inside of yourself. Equius writhes slightly under you, averting his gaze.

“Don’t you fucking stop looking at me,” you say, and Equius’ gaze snaps back to your little show, biting his lip so hard a little dribble of indigo blood slips down his lip

“You like this, huh? Seeing your blue cum in me like that?” You ask, your breath catching as you speak, causing you to stutter slightly. It doesn’t take away from the effect your words have on Equius though, a whiny sound slipping past his lips.

“I-I do, I do, Highblood,” he whispers, voice hitching slightly. After finding that you had been sufficiently stretched out, you pull your fingers out with a shudder, wiping the sticky fluid off on your sheets. You scoot yourself forward, gripping his unbroken horn as you position yourself over his bulge.

“Nhh-- P-please,” he whines softly, head tilting into your touch. You want it just as much as he does, but you can’t resist the urge to tease him just a little further.

“Beg. Beg for it,” you say, feeling the tapered end of his bulge brush your skin, desperately trying to get close enough.

“Mnnghg~ please, please Highblood, I need to be inside of you so badly,” he begs desperately, trembling under you. “I-I’m so fl-- mnNHG-!!” Equius muffles himself on his lip as your tongue makes contact with the broken end of his horn, pink lips gently sucking on one of the ridges where it broke. “Ed--Edward, I’m, guh~ so f-flushed for you,, p- please,” he manages to stammer, leaving you satisfied enough to finally drop your hips. Equius lets out a _sob_ of pleasure as his bulge slips inside of you, hips rocking slightly but not thrusting up in a way that could harm you. You break away from his horn, pressing kisses along its jagged ridges. Your legs shake as you lower yourself, letting out small squeaks. You finally rest your hips against Equius’, and you let out a languid moan as the alien appendage coils and brushes your prostate.

“Fuck-- fuck, Equius,” you whisper in hissed tones, fingers raking through his sweaty locks of hair, pulling them free of tangles. “Fuck, Equius, I love you.” hot breath spills over the troll’s shoulder, and he moves to rest his hands gently on your hips, helping you as you slide back up. His bulge squirms and pulses inside you, making you whimper and moan. Equius produces sounds not unlike yours, and you can feel his hands trembling against your skin as he attempts not to grip you with his normal amount of strength. 

You feel bad for dropping the little roleplay you had been doing, but it seems Equius doesn’t mind, leaning softly into the kisses you pepper across his face. You bounce your hips as well as you can when his bulge is moving like it is, but it’s not like you’re complaining about that. Nothing has ever felt better.

“Eq, I-- I’m gon, fuck, gonna cum,” you warn, voice wavering. Equius’ indigo eyes widen, attempting to stutter something out through his uncontainable churrs. “Edward- we, goshdarnit, we need a--need a bucket,” he says, his bulge’s flexing and pulsing becoming more erratic. Oh, right, the bucket thing

“W-- I-I don’t have one,” you say, trying to get a proper hold on your voice. Your words come out high and whimpery. “Just-- just cum in me,” you suggest, and Equius gives you a look as if that’s unspeakable.

“I-I couldn’t!” he exclaims, but both of you know that pulling out isn’t an option; you weren’t about to clean that up. “You, y-you can’t really want me to, to... to use you as a bucket,” he says, his voice hushing under his labored breathing. You shake your head.

“Mhhn, just do it!” you squeak, hips pushing down far as your climax hit. Your legs tense as your face presses into his shoulder, and Equius grips your hips hard as he lets out a mix of a sob and a churr, and you can feel cool fluid pump into you, making you shift around his bulge with a whimper. After the two of you begin to catch your breath, you pull off of him with shaky legs, your hips sore from both the movement and where he gripped you. Blue drips down your thigh. He leans just a bit forward to grab the blanket from the foot of the bed, and you take it from him to drape it over the both of you. 

“That was good,” you praise softly, crossing your arms over his chest and resting your chin. Equius sets his hand on the small of your back, and you kiss his jaw. “That was so good, god, I love you, Equius.” the troll melts over the compliments you give him, leaning into each and every kiss.

Equius takes a gentle pause, shuddering a breath. “I... love you, too. Though… please, Edward, could we be a little more prepared next time such an occasion should occur?”  
You shrug, smiling softly. “Hmm, well… since you asked nicely.”


End file.
